An Unusual Friendship
by Jedi Arwen Sparrow Winchester
Summary: First fanfic, rather plotless. Contains awful ocs, and is generally not worth reading. You've been warned.


Spoilers: Contains spoilers for FotR book, movie, the Hobbit, and such and such.

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Tolkien. I'm just an average teen experimenting with writing.

In the lands of Middle Earth, deep in the shadowed forest of Mirkwood, once known as Greenwood the Great, a strange occurrence that had not happened ever before came. This forest was filled with a great shadow, that befell it back in the beginning of the third age. A dark lord was nearly defeated, but his spirit lived on. It came to rest and rally an evil army into Greenwood. Sauron, the dark lord, made his fortress to the south of the darkened Greenwood in a place called Dol Guldor. But those events are not to be spoken of much in this tale. Centuries later, a mysterious company of dwarves and an unseen creature traveled into the wood, and disturbed the Mirkwood Elves feasting in the forest. Eventually they were all caught by the angry Elves. This is the tale of the dwarves from the Elves' perspective.

To the north-east of Mirkwood, The Silvan Elves lived. Their king, the ElvenKing, Thranduil Oropherion**, **sat on his gilded wooden chair with a spasm of anger on his face. Behind him in the passages, the sound of many feet moving and doors opening could be heard. Arandur, the king's chief counsellor watched him from where he stood in the corner of the room.

Just a few minutes ago the king had yet another troop of dwarves to question that were caught and marched in.

As if that other one wasn't enough already, Arandur thought in disgust. If only those impolite creatures had just told us what they were doing in Mirkwood then perhaps they wouldn't be locked up!

He took another glance over at Thranduil. The king appeared deep in thought, when he lifted his head and spoke.

"Spiders as tame pets indeed! Those dwarves, they dare to insult a king of Elves!" He shook his head furiously and adjusted his autumn leaf headpiece.

"My lord," said Arandur, "We must find out the errand of these dwarves. For it has been a long time indeed since anyone besides an Elf passed through Mirkwood."

"It might very well be some sort of treasure," grumbled the king. "That's half of what these vagabond dwarves think about!"

Arandur though better than to mention to the king that he also had a great love of treasure for obvious reasons. Just then the magic doors swung open and shut after two elves entering.

"Greetings, my lord," said one with a quick bow.

"Greetings, Father, we're back from the patrols." said the other as he approached Thranduil's chair. Thranduil smiled and walked over to the golden haired Elf.

"Legolas! You are back early I see, how went the patrol?" Legolas frowned and looked at the captain of the guards.

"The spiders were everywhere! A plague of them, and they were particularly fierce." Thranduil's face became very enraged indeed.

"Those dwarves are going to dearly pay for this!" he roared. "It's all their fault that they disturbed our people and awakened the spiders in the dark areas!" Legolas's eyes widened.

"Father, what are dwarves doing in Mirkwood?" He asked, confusion on his face. Thranduil sighed, "That's what I do not know. They refuse to talk, all thirteen of them." Then Thranduil turned to the captain. "Halial, I appoint you to be the chief guard of these dwarves. See to it that they don't escape, or speak to one another!" The elf bowed and left the room. Thranduil looked at Legolas.

"Trust me son, we will find out these dwarves' business even if we have to wait a hundred years."

Some weeks later, Halial, captain of the guard, and Galion, the royal butler, were in immense trouble. They had gotten drunk on the potent wine of Dorwinion, which was a favorite drink of the king's. And the worst part of it was that the mysterious thirteen dwarves had escaped while the two drunken elves snored in peaceful dreams. When Arandur heard this, he gave a sympathetic look to the two mortified Elves. Thranduil was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and when he was angry...Then there was no telling what he might do. Halial and Galion were brought before the king.

Thranduil's green eyes twitched, and everyone shrank back a little. Even the usually calm Arandur was twisting a strand of his red-blond hair slightly. Legolas stood off to one side, and gave Halial a glance. Getting drunk on his father's best wine and allowing his prisoners to escape was not the ideal of one of Legolas's esteemed patrol men. The captain looked down at the ground.

Thranduil got up from his chair and started pacing about the room.

"So, you mean to say that the prisoners have escaped, and that you drank my best wine?" His eyes flashed dangerously and everyone except Legolas and Arandur shrank back even more.

"We have committed a greatly bad thing, my lord. We will accept whatever punishment necessary." Halial stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

Thranduil just sighed and sat down in his chair.

"Captain," he said, "I know that you are generally in favor among your patrol, and that prince Legolas has a high respect of your fighting abilities. In that respect I shall pardon you this time. And the butler too, I suppose, for there are more important things to be thought on." He tapped his fingers on his chair.

"But old Galion must be kept a good eye on at all times from now on. It is a high offense to steal my best wine." Legolas stepped up.

"Father, we must send spies around the forest and around Esgaroth as well. We may be able to find the dwarves." Thranduil cracked a brief smile.

"A cunning and mighty warrior you are, Legolas. You shall be the leader of the spies. Pick of your men whom you wish and set off immediately. May the Valar be with you." With that all of the Elves left the room.

It had been a good while since Legolas's patrols went around this area of Mirkwood. Generally the only Elves that went around here were visiting the Lake men every once in awhile for trade purposes. He had picked a good patrol out of his most trusted men, and sent them out in various locations. He himself, as well as Halial, were approaching Esgaroth. They trekked on, discreetly following the river towards their destination. Soon they approached an area where the Forest river ran wide and strong.

Legolas surveyed the scene. "Have you a rope, Halial?" he asked.

"Here, Commander," the other Elf tossed a long coil of rope.

Legolas knotted one end and deftly threw it across the river. It hooked on to a fallen tree. The two Elves wrapped the other end tightly around a tree trunk and ran lightly across their makeshift bridge. In a matter of hours they could see Lake Town drawing near.

"There is the spot where they collect the empty barrels from my father's feasts." commented Legolas. "Let us make towards there, for I think that that would be a likely area for the dwarves to have got to."

The daily bustle of Esgaroth was even louder than usual. Apparently some important visitors had come. On the town's outskirts towards the forest Legolas and Halial had met up with two other spies.

"Commander, we have discovered that the company of dwarves has indeed come of Esgaroth, and the people speak of them as the long awaited 'King under the Mountain!"

Halial cringed and Legolas looked disgruntled. He looked at the two other Elves. "Send a messenger back to the Palace. Now we know the dwarves' true errand."

"I knew it!" hissed Thranduil. "Now those foolish creatures will awake the dragon and cause all manner of trouble." Arandur strode over.

"My lord, there is nothing that can be done at the moment except watch and wait. We must amass an army of strong Elves, just in case the Lake men have need of us."

A few weeks later...

Thranduil walked towards the tent where Bard of Dale and the others were discussing the fate of the recent battle. "The dwarves did fight well enough..." he thought. "But that does not mean that any of my folk will welcome them as friends ever. No, not after all that has passed between our races." He walked past the first row of tents and approached a group of wood Elves. They bowed as he came near.

"Soldiers, have you gathered all of the fallen and injured of the Elves?" he questioned.

"Yes, my lord. They are being carried on biers off of the battlefield."

"Good, and would you know where the chief counsellor and the prince are?"

"We last saw them speaking with Mithrandir and Lord Bard."

Thranduil nodded and headed towards the healing area.

Arandur spied him coming and came over. "My lord king," he said. "Tis' true that we have lost a fair few of our kindred this day. But at last a great peace shall come to our lands. The dragon is gone and there is a new King under the Mountain; Dain son of Nain." A smile came to the Elvenking's face.

"That is good news, my friend Arandur. But indeed, I wish that the Necromancer could be driven out! Long he has dwelt in our beloved forest and much evil he has spread."

"I am pleased to tell you, Thranduil king, that Dol Guldor is now emptied of the Dark lord's evilness. Unfortunately a shadow still falls over what was once Greenwood, but part of it is gone now." Gandalf- known to the Elves as Mithrandir- spoke up, from where he stood nearby.

"The White Council has driven him out. Saruman the white, the greatest of the Istari has long studied the ways of the dark lord, and it was by his devices that we have defeated Sauron."

Arandur and Thranduil both looked at the old wizard in admiration. "Our thanks is forever towards the White Council, Mithrandir. You have restored to us a part of our forest home!"

"It was about time that Sauron was thrown out." said Gandalf. "But do excuse me, I have to find my burglar. He must be around here somewhere..." the old wizard shuffled off in the direction of the battlefield. The Elvenking turned to his counsellor.

"Arandur, I am almost surprised you took to arms this day. I should have thought it was impossible from a peaceful Elf like you."

Arandur grinned. "Then you do not know me as well as you thought, Thranduil friend. You must remember that I did fight in Greenwood's armies in the Last Alliance. My hatred of orcs and their filth exceeds my peacefulness."

"Ai, you did indeed. I almost forgot. Your father was my father's counsellor back then. Indeed. he was a very good friend of my father also; of course as you and I are good friends."

"Now, Thranduil, enough chat. What is it that you really want to speak to me about?" Arandur looked questionably at his old childhood friend.

"You know me too well, Arandur. But yes, I have noticed recently that my son is an excellent archer, but he could do better on his knife skills. Would you teach him?" asked Thranduil.

"Of course! I would be delighted to," said Arandur. At that moment Legolas stalked up.

"Knife work, eh? Next thing you''ll be saying is that I am the best friend of a dwarf!" Thranduil and Arandur looked almost appalled. "I should think that won't happen son!" The king exclaimed.

Hundreds of years later...

The Prince of Mirkwood and his entourage rode up through the gates of Rivendell. Their business was of great importance, and quite secretive. They noticed a good many other folk dismounting off of their horses. And to Legolas's discomfort, there were at least six dwarves...and all the worse was that he recognized one of them from the mysterious dwarf escape.

They were just as foul as he remembered. Beards so large that the dwarves' beady eyes could hardly be seen, and often they smoked so much that it made the surrounding Elves choke. "Eru," muttered one of Legolas's company. "Since men and dwarves grow beards but not Elves, it seems that the Valar gave all the extra hair to the dwarves!"

"And ai, how could anyone put smoking sticks in their mouths? Do they wish to imitate a dragon?" said another. Legolas just shrugged.

"dwarves are dwarves."

A few days later at the council of Elrond...

The council had gone on for a long time, and soon the talk turned to how the creature known as Gollum came across the Ring of Power. "I captured this creature, and at Gandalf's bidding took him to the Elves of Mirkwood. He is even now imprisoned," said the man known as Aragorn.

"Alas, I fear the tidings which my company came for must now be told!" said Legolas, standing up. "I regret to inform you of this but the creature Gollum has escaped!"

"What, how?" asked Aragorn. "Are the warriors of Thranduil vacant in their watchfulness?"

"No indeed, but rather through over kindliness." said Legolas. "Mithrandir told us that he must not stay in the deep dungeons, for he might return to his old black thoughts. He had a favorite tree which he liked to climb, and one day he would not come down. We did not wish to climb up, as he would simply move away. But in that time a great company of orcs attacked us by surprise, and when the battle was over Gollum had vanished."

"You were not so kindly to me!" Gloin, one of the escaped dwarves cried. "You give this pitiful creature the grace of breathing fairly fresh air, and us dwarves you imprisoned in the deep!"

"Well," said Legolas angrily, "We thought that perhaps your kind might fare better in caves!"

"Silence!" Gandalf's voice came above the din. "We must speak of more important things than the old arguments of Elves and Dwarves."

Even a longer time later...

"The Ring must be cast back into the fires from whence it came!" Elrond said. "One of you must do this." The dwarves started muttering into their great beards. Soon a great argument was going on.

"Never trust an Elf!" a copper haired dwarf shouted.

"Never trust a Dwarf!" Legolas retorted in comeback. In only a few minutes the once quiet council had erupted into a raging uproar. Finally the small hobbit stood up and said. "I will take the ring, though I do not know the way." Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him. The fate of the Ring was decided.

How perfect, Legolas thought. I am in the same company for Eru knows how long with the son of one of the escapees. And to make matters worse, said dwarf was always looking for an opportunity to annoy him. They had reached Lothlorien at last. He caught Gimli the dwarf boasting to the hobbits, "I have to eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

So, Master Dwarf, those qualities mainly belong to those animals. Do you wish to be either?" The Elf grinned to himself. The dwarf was cut short in his boasting by an arrow tip at his beard. They had met the forest Elves of Lorien. These Elves were Legolas's kin, but they were distant from each other, due to an argument with the Lady of the Wood and Thranduil.

The leader of the company, Haldir, motioned for them to follow him. "It is not our custom to lead strangers into our land," he said. "Especially not dwarves. Therefore Master Dwarf we must blindfold you as we walk into the forest."

Gimli snarled. "I am of the race of Durin! We are a noble folk, and mean no harm to the Elves. I refuse to walk blindly into such a place!"

"A plague on dwarves and their stiff necks!" Legolas groaned. They could have been moving on awhile ago, had it not been for this annoying dwarf's complaints.

"Wait," said Aragorn. "For the sake of Gimli, we shall all walk blindfolded, even Legolas."

"But I am an Elf and a kinsman here! Must I travel blindly as a prisoner?" Legolas snapped.

"Now we can say, a plague on the stiff necks of Elves." said Aragorn. "Go on Legolas, do it, for all of our sakes." As his blindfold was being put on, Legolas muttered,

"The sun is shining and the trees are glorious today, and yet I must walk in the shadows."

"And what would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel, lady of light and wielder of Nenya, the ring of water asked Gimli. He bowed slightly and fiddled with his beard, obviously uncomfortable.

"If I may ask, my lady, I wish not for gold or jewels, but for one of your fair golden hairs, my lady." He stuttered out. Galadriel smiled and turned to the Elves around her.

"Let it no more be said that dwarves are ungrateful creatures," then she turned back to Gimli and handed him three golden hairs. "Keep these well, son of Gloin." Legolas looked amazed at Gimli, as the dwarf wandered off. A dwarf asking an Elvish Lady for a strand of her hair! Indeed, he thought. This dwarf is a different sort. Perhaps he isn't so awful after all.

A few years after the Ring was destroyed Legolas had established a colony of Elves in the land north of Gondor called Ithilien. In the days of Sauron, this land was called Minas Morgul, and it was very much shadowed and dark. But with the coming of the Elves Ithilien became how it once was in the beginning days of Numennor, and when Elros Half-Elven was the first High King.

Now in the days of Elessar, heir of Isildur and new king of Gondor, the land flourished once again. In Ithilien, in a fair green meadow we see two good friends.

"Gimli, my friend! It's good to see you. How go things in Aglarond?"

"Aye, just fine Legolas. And how are you? Still as flighty as ever I suppose." The dwarf grinned.

Legolas chuckled. "Actually my father is even now visiting in Ithilien. You really should meet him, Gimli."

"No, no way. Your father and my father have a mutual dislike of each other, and I don't suppose he'll be pleased to see me here."

"Oh come on, Gimli. He has to learn to get over his enmity with mortals. It's about time."

"Very well then. But don't be surprised if his temper gets the better of him."

Thranduil and Arandur dismounted from their horses. Their far seeing eyes easily spotted Legolas walking through the fields towards them. Then Thranduil's face turned into utter shock and he turned to Arandur.

"What? Is that a dwarf that is beside Legolas?" Sure enough as Legolas approached it was apparent to all that beside him stomped a copper haired dwarf. And all the worse, they appeared to be talking and laughing together like good friends. Legolas walked up to his astonished father with a smile.

"Father! Welcome to the land of Ithilien. It's wonderful that you could come." Thranduil gave a look that said, 'we need to talk' and motioned for his son to walk a little ways off.

"Legolas, what's that dwarf doing walking beside you?" The king asked. Legolas gave another large grin.

"That dwarf happens to be my good friend Gimli, father." If Thranduil had looked surprised before, that was little compared to how he looked now. His face turned pale and he stared at Legolas.

"Good friend?" he sputtered.

"Aye, ah Gimli, come over will you?" The dwarf stalked over and stood right beside them.

"Father, I would like you to meet Gimli, companion of the nine walkers, Lord of Aglarond, and my good friend. Gimli, meet my father, King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen."

Elf king and dwarf gave each other a menial stare down, till finally Thranduil broke the silence.

"Son of Gloin, since you are evidently my son's best friend, I shall try to be at peaceable terms with you."

"Very well then, O king. I accept your terms." said Gimli, nodding his beard slightly. "Let us forget all that has happened between our families." Arandur, who was standing off to the side gave a lopsided smirk at Legolas.

"You said yourself before, 'I am the best friend of a dwarf'. This fact seems to be in fact true!" Legolas turned to look at him. "Yes, but when I spoke those words I did not mean for them to become true." Arandur chuckled. "Beware of your words, prince. For they are powerful things, no doubt about it."

"Stop teasing Arandur. I get enough of that from the dwarf."

"That is to be expected of their race." As he saw Gimli's expression Arandur put his hands up at him in a sign of peace. "Don't worry, Master Dwarf. I jest only. Nothing harmful intended." Legolas then turned to the dwarf.

"Say, Gimli, why don't you come over to my favorite tree. I am sure dwarves can learn how to climb."

"Nonsense Master Elf, I refuse to climb up that tree!

"And why not friend Gimli?"

"I am a dwarf and dwarves don't climb trees at all!"

"Ah, but you said you would never ride a horse, and yet you still ride with me often when I go."

"That doesn't mean that I enjoy riding on one of those awful beasts. Dwarves are made for walking, not riding or tree climbing, or any other nonsense."

"Awful Dwarf," Legolas teased, walking towards the forest.

"Flighty Elf."

"Ah, but there was another expression you had for me. What was it?" Legolas mockingly touched his chin as if to recall something. "Oh yes, pointy eared Elvish princeling."

"Ah, stop it Elf. Let's go explore some caves."

"Why not the forests?" The rest of the silly argument was unheard by Arandur and the King as the two friends headed off.

"Such a friendship there has never been. Nor is it likely that another will exist like this," commented Thranduil.

"Indeed, I would say this is the most peculiar thing we have ever seen. But, since we only have a short stay here, let us go into the wood, and explore, as Legolas might say." said Arandur, and lifting his eyes up to the trees, he shouted, "The world is merry once again! We ought to be happy once again too, my friend!" and with a bright smile he took off at a run into the forest. Thranduil laughed like he hadn't in many years and ran after his old friend. His heart was finally free from the shadows that had engulfed him just as his beloved forest was engulfed in shadow. But now, a light had come back to him, and he was joyful again.

Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli were looking off a tall hill at the surrounding countryside. "I say, can you see them Gimli? It's my father and Arandur. And they are running like children. In all my long years I have never seen them behave as such!" said Legolas. "These times are greatly full of surprises!" There a few feet below in the forest, were two flashes of blond hair flying along as their owners raced along. Gimli snorted and whispered, "Strange Elves."

Now Legolas Thranduillion was the best friend of Gimli, son of Gloin. Many wondered at this strange friendship, but it existed, strong until the end. Finally Legolas heeded the calling of the gulls and built an Elven ship in Ithilien. It is said that the Valar allowed Gimli to come with his friend, and together they sailed to the west, after Elessar passed.

THE END

A/N: Okay...so did you like it? Please review, but please don't flame. After all it's my first fanfic ever.


End file.
